TRAP
by billa-chan
Summary: Penyesalan memang akan datang dikemudian hari, dan itu tidak akan bisa terelakkan.


Judul: TRAP (_fanfiction version of TRAP MV_)

Author: billa-chan

Main Cast: 1. Henry Lau (Super Junior-M)

2. Cho Hyera (_as reader or whoever_)

3. Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

4. Lee Taemin (SHINee)

Genre: Sad, Romance

Ratings: T

Disclaimer:

Haiii, _annyeonghaseyo_?

Kali ini aku mencoba buat _fanfiction_ dari _music video_ TRAP _by _Henry. Aku sendiri terinspirasi dari _music _video tersebut Disini, _Henry_ _is mine_. _So do Kyuhyun, Taemin, and Hyera_. Kalian juga bisa menganggap Hyera sebagai diri kalian masing-masing hihihi, namanya juga _fanfiction_. _This fanfiction is belong to me. Do not copy-paste before ask me. Please don't be a silent reader! I need your criticisms and suggestions. And do not being a copycat okey? Happy reading everyone!_ ^O^

Di senja hari yang indah nan hangat…

Seorang _namja_ terlihat sedang memainkan piano hitamnya. Menekan-nekan tuts-tuts pianonya dengan lembut, menghasilkan nada-nada harmoni yang indah. Sebuah irama _ballad_ pun terdengar. Henry—begitulah orang-orang memanggil namja tersebut—yang tengah memainkan nada tersebut, seketika menitikkan air matanya. Dia memainkan salah satu lagu favorit _yeoja_ yang ia cintai selama ini.

_Andaikan kau masih ada disini, Hyera-ya…,_

Henry teringat akan sebuah peristiwa. Dimana ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, karena tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik _yeoja_ yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Dengan semua luapan emosinya, Henry menekan kencang tuts pianonya. "Aku bodoh!" isak Henry, kemudian kembali menangis.

_-flashback-_

"_Oppa_, bisakah kau memainkan beberapa lagu untukku?" pinta seorang _yeoja_ bermata cokelat yang mempunyai nama Hyera itu kepada Henry yang sedang duduk dikursi pianonya. Henry yang tadinya sedang serius memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya kini berbalik, menengok ke arah asal suara tadi. "_Ya,_ Hyera-_ya_!"

"Sepertinya _oppa_ sedang sibuk memainkan itu, ya?" tanya Hyera, kemudian tertawa kecil. Hyera berjalan ke arah Henry dan pianonya. "Kau ingin aku memainkan beberapa lagu untukmu?" Henry balik bertanya. Hyera mengangguk kecil. "Kalau _oppa_ tidak keberatan," jawab Hyera, lalu tersenyum manis. Senyuman Hyera membuat Henry terdiam sejenak. Terpesona.

"_Oppa_, lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan untukku?" tanya Hyera tiba-tiba. Henry yang tadinya terdiam karena terpesona dengan senyuman Hyera, kini tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaan Hyera tadi, "Umm, bagaimana dengan beberapa lagu _ballad_? Ah, kau mau dengar lagu _ballad_ yang aku ciptakan?"

Hyera hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, membalas tawaran Henry.

Henry segera memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya. Lagu yang ia beri judul '_I Would_' itu kemudian terdengar dengan indahnya. Tidak hanya bermain dengan tuts-tuts pianonya, Henry juga bernyanyi dengan merdunya, mengiringi irama piano yang dimainkannya. Hyera yang ada disebelahnya hanya memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Pada akhir lagu, Henry melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada Hyera, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Hyera. Hyera yang terkagum-kagum akan Henry hanya bertepuk tangan riuh, memuji kemahiran Henry menanyi dan bermain piano. "Itu keren sekali! Lagunya pun enak didengar, _oppa_!" puji Hyera. "Benarkah?" tanya Henry. Air mukanya terlihat senang sekali, melihat Hyera memujinya. Hyera pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, kemudian mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dihadapan Henry.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Hyera-_ya_," Henry tersenyum kembali. "_Oppa_, ajari aku bermain piano, ya…," pinta Hyera, memasang tampang berharap kepada Henry. "Hmm, bagaimana ya?" ujar Henry, berpura-pura keberatan dengan permintaan Hyera barusan. "Ayolah, _oppaaa_," pinta Hyera lagi. "Hahahaha, baiklah baiklah," Henry tertawa sedikit terbahak karena melihat ekspresi lucu seorang Cho Hyera.

Henry pun mengajari Hyera beberapa _chord_ lagu yang ia kuasai. Ternyata Hyera termasuk orang mudah untuk belajar hal-hal baru. "Wah, ternyata kau cepat sekali menangkap apa yang aku ajarkan!" seru Henry terkagum. "Benarkah?" Hyera hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Henry. "Yap! Kau pintar sekali!" puji Henry lagi, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hyera. "Kau ini suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutku, _Oppa_!" protes Hyera, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali kalau memanyunkan bibirmu!" Henry terbahak. "_Oppa_!" Hyera memukul pelan bahu Henry yang sedang terbahak itu. "Hahaha! Iya iya, _mianhaeyo_. Maafkan aku, Hyera-_ya_,".

Hyera malah memainkan tuts-tuts piano Henry dengan asal, mengabaikan permohonan maaf Henry tadi. "Nah, sebagai permohonan maafku, bagaimana kalau besok siang kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tawar Henry. "Tapi _oppa_, besok aku ada kelas siang di kampus. Bagaimana dong?"

"Kelasmu selesai jam berapa?" tanya Henry. "Sekitar jam 4 sore," balas Hyera, dengan nada lesu. "Baiklah, aku tunggu di taman kota setelah jam 4 sore, oke?" Henry memberi jalan keluar. "Baiklah kalau begitu, _oppa_! Sehabis aku menyelesaikan kelasku di kampus, aku akan segera menyusulmu!" ujar Hyera setuju dengan usul Henry. "Anak pintar!" ucap Henry sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hyera lagi. "_Ya_!"

"Hahahahaha,"

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" Hyera pun kesal. "_Wae_? Habis, kau lucu sekali sih hahaha!" ledek Henry lagi. "Huuu, sudah jangan meledekku terus, _oppa_. Nanti, akan ku adukan kau pada Kyuhyun _oppa_!" ancam Hyera. Pada akhirnya Henry pun mengalah, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kakak laki-laki Hyera yang terkenal dengan keusilannya itu, "Ya ya, baiklah," ujar Henry. Hyera tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya.

"Pelarianmu selalu Kyuhyun _hyung,_ ya…,"

Hyera tidak menggubris perkataan Henry, dia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memainkan kembali tuts-tuts piano Henry. "Hum… Sebentar, Hyera-_ya_. Ada yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu," ucap Henry. "Apa, _oppa_?" tanya Hyera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piano kepada sang pemiliknya. "_Chankaman-yo_," Henry segera beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya.

Perlu ditegaskan bahwa Henry dan Hyera sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan sampai sekarang, hubungan persahabatan mereka berdua masih sangat erat. Henry telah menganggap Hyera sebagai adik kandungnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Hyera juga sudah menganggap Henry sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Namun, satu masalah besar muncul sekarang.

Henry datang dengan membawa sebuah barang yang sudah ia siapkan sejak lama. Sebuah kalung perak berbandul liontin berbentuk hati. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Henry, ia berani memeluk Hyera dari belakang sambil mengenakan kalung tersebut ke leher jenjang Hyera. "Ini yang mau aku berikan padamu, Hyera-_ya_, bagaimana? Kau suka?" bisik Henry di depan telinga kanan Hyera. Selama ini, Henry tidak pernah berani memeluk Hyera seperti itu. Hyera pun tersentak kaget karena perlakuan mendadak Henry tadi.

Karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hyera, Henry segera melepaskan pelukannya itu lalu mencubit pipi Hyera yang sama _chubby_-nya dengan pipi miliknya sendiri. "Kau ini menggemas-kan sekali. Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan? Apakah kau tidak menyukai kalung itu?" tanya Henry, tertawa kecil. "Aah? Heemm… Bukan begitu, _oppa_… Aku suka kok dengan kalungnya. _Gomawo-yo_!" balas Hyera tersendat-sendat, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. "_Jinjjayo_?"

"_Ne, oppa_! _Gomawo-yo_ sekali lagi!" Hyera berusaha untuk tidak terlihat salah tingkah di depan Henry. "Hahaha, iya, _cheonmayo_, Hyera-_ya_," ujar Henry sambil menanggukan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Ah ya, besok, jangan lupa, ya!" tambah Henry, mengingatkan Hyera. "Oke, _oppa_!" Hyera membalas dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Anak pintar,"

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Ne_? Ada apa, _oppa_?"

"Hyera-_ya_, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang dijalan menuju ke tempatmu, _oppa_. Kau sudah disana?"

"Ah, _ne_, aku sudah sampai. Hati-hati dijalan!"

"_Ne_, _oppa_!"

Bip!

"Anak itu masih dalam perjalanan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang disini?" gumam Henry bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, terbesit sebuah ide cemerlang di kepala Henry ketika melihat sebuah kedai es krim mini yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Dengan sigap, Henry berjalan menuju kedai es krim tersebut. Ia kemudian memesan es krim kesukaannya dan Hyera, yaitu _honey vanilla_. "Aku pesan dua _honey vanilla ice cream_, ya," pesan Henry. Gadis penjual es krim itu segera membuatkan es krim pesanan Henry tadi.

Tak lama, es krim pesanan Henry pun siap. "_Choegiyo_, Tuan. Ini es krim pesanan Anda. Semuanya 3,000 won," ujar si Penjual Es krim. "Ah, _ne_, ini uangnya. _Kamsahamnida_," balas Henry sambil menyodorkan uang pas kepada si Penjual Eskrim. "_Ne, nado kamsahamnida_, Tuan,"

Henry segera kembali ke kursi taman yang tadi sempat ia duduki. Namun, ketika ia berjalan, ia tersandung sesuatu sehingga es krim yang dipegangnya terjatuh. "_Aish_! Sial! Kenapa harus tersandung sih?!" umpat Henry kepada dirinya sendiri. "_Babo-ya_!"

Tak lama setelah es krim yang dipegang Henry terjatuh, sebuah panggilan terdengar dari _handphone _Henry. Seseorang menghubungi Henry dengan memakai nomor Hyera.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Ya_! Henry _hyung_! Ini aku Taemin!"

"Kau? Kenapa kau menggunakan nomor Hyera?"

"Henry _hyung_! Ini gawat! Hyera-_ya… _Dia kecelakaan…,"

"_M-mworago_?!"

"Cepatlah kau ke rumah sakit, _hyungie-ya_! _Ppalliwa_!"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, _Taemin-ah_,"

Bip!

Henry memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kemudian segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud Taemin tadi. Dia melaju mobil merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak lama Henry pun sampai. Henry segera berlari, mencari ruang Unit Gawat Darurat rumah sakit tersebut. Ketika sampai, benar saja, disana terdapat Kyuhyun dan Taemin, yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu ruang UGD tersebut. Henry menghampiri Taemin yang sedang terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Taemin -_ah_," panggil Henry dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun Taemin masih dapat menangkap suara pelan Henry itu. "_Hyung_…," balas Taemin dengan suara yang sama pelannya, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyera?" tanya Henry. "Emm… Ketika aku sedang berjalan di trotoar lampu merah dekat taman kota, aku melihat ada sebuah taksi yang sedang meluncur. Namun tiba-tiba dari arah barat, ada mobil menembus lampu merah, lalu menabrak taksi tersebut. Dan ternyata, taksi itu… Ada Hyera di dalamnya…," Taemin menjelaskan kronologi peristiwa tersebut dengan nada lesu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hyera sekarang?" tanya Henry lagi, menahan air matanya yang hendak mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. "Dia… Kritis. Kepalanya terbentur jok mobil serta serpihan kaca taksi yang pecah. Sekarang dokter sedang menanganinya. Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini," balas Taemin, kemudian tertunduk kembali.

Ah, iya, Taemin adalah sahabat Hyera juga, dari sekolah dasar. Terkadang, Taemin juga suka bermain bersama Hyera dan Henry.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun—kakak Hyera—datang menghampiri Taemin dan Henry. "Henry-_ya_, Taemin-_ah_…," panggil Kyuhyun. "_Ne, hyung_?" balas Henry, mendahului Taemin. "Aku ingin tanya, dimana kejadian ini berlangsung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Henry pun menegang, berfikiran kalau ialah penyebab kejadian ini. "Di lampu merah dekat taman kota, _hyung_," jawab Taemin.

"Taman kota? Untuk apa Hyera pergi kesana?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, kini nada bertanyanya berubah. Membuat Henry tambah tegang. "Dia… Ingin menemuiku, _hyung_, di taman kota," kata Henry dengan suara yang bergetar hebat. "Untuk apa? Kalian kan bisa bertemu di rumah?!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membentak Henry. Yang dibentak hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menitikkan air matanya. "_Mianhaeyo, hyung_,"

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun _hyung_," ucap Taemin, berusaha meredam emosi Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, Henry-_ya_!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada tinggi. Henry semakin mendundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah. "_Hyung_," Taemin berusaha kembali untuk melerai Kyuhyun dan Henry. Taemin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari tempat Henry berdiri. "Sudahlah, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini, karena ini sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak terduga," ucap Taemin. "Tapi, kalau dia tidak mengajak Hyera pergi ke taman kota, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Hyera, Taemin -_ah_!" elak Kyuhyun, menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. "Ini kecelakaan, _hyung_. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Henry _hyung_ seperti itu,"

Kyuhyun kemudian terdiam. Keadaan menjadi sunyi, hanya saja terdengar isakkan kecil Henry, dan juga Kyuhyun.

20 menit kemudian…

Dokter yang menangani Hyera keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri dokter itu. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi adik saya, _uisanim_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "_Jwiseonghaeyo_, Hyera-_ssi_ masih dalam keadaan kritis. Benturan di kepalanya terlalu keras, ditambah dengan luka di dahinya yang memperparah kondisinya," jelas sang Dokter.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan langsung penjelasan dari sang Dokter hanya terdiam, tubuhnya kebas. "Lalu… Apakah aku bisa melihat keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Boleh, silahkan," jawab Dokter itu. "_Kamsahamnida, uisanim_," ujar Kyuhyun. "_Ne,_ kalau begitu saya permisi,"

Di dalam ruang UGD…

"Hyera-_ya_, kau harus bertahan. Hyera-_ya_, _oppa_ mohon," Kyuhyun yang terduduk di samping ranjang Hyera hanya bisa menangis sambil memegangi lengan Hyera. Melihat itu, Henry makin tambah merasa bersalah.

"Taemin -_ah_, tolong jaga Hyera sebentar, aku ingin menghubungi ayah dan ibuku dulu," ujar Kyuhyun kepada Taemin yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Henry. "Baik _hyung_," balas Taemin, kemudian melirik Henry yang ada disebelahnya. "Bagaimana dengan…," Pertanyaan Henry terputus karena Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur keluar dari ruangan itu. "Sudahlah _hyung_, kau duduklah disana," ucap Taemin mengalihkan, sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah kanan ranjang yang ditiduri Hyera. Henry menurut, kemudian duduk dikursi yang dimaksud Taemin tadi.

_Hyera-ya, maafkan aku. Maafkan diriku yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku malah membuatmu harus merasakan ini semua. Hyera-ya, aku benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku, Hyera-ya_, batin Henry. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kalau kemarin dia tidak mengajak Hyera pergi, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Henry hanya bisa menangis disebelah Hyera yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Diseberang kursi Henry, Taemin pun juga sedih melihat sahabat karibnya terbaring tak berdaya seperti itu. Melihat Henry yang menangis sambil memegangi lengan kanan Hyera, Taemin semakin merasa sedih. Air matanya pun ikut tumpah.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun masuk bersama dua orang, yakni Ibu dan Ayahnya dan juga Hyera. "Hyera-_ya_!" ucap Ibu Hyera ketika melihat anaknya yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Henry yang mendengar itu seketika langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memberikan tempat duduknya kepada Ibu Hyera, begitupun dengan Taemin.

"Hyera-_ya_, bertahanlah!" ujar Ibu Hyera, menitikkan air matanya. Ayah Hyera yang berada disebelah kiri Hyera pun ikut menitikkan air matanya. "Hyera-_ya_, _appa_ tau kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa melewati masa-masa ini, sayang. Kau pasti kuat,"

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, ruangan Hyera sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar suara perlatan rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba, jari-jari Hyera bergerak pelan. Ibu Hyera yang merasakan pergerakan tangan Hyera itupun segera memanggil dokter yang tadi menangani Hyera.

"_Henry oppa_…,"

Samar-samar terdengar suara yang berasal dari mulut Hyera. "Hyera-_ya_, ini aku ibumu. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Ibu Hyera sambil memegangi lengan kanan Hyera. "_Eomma_, Henry _oppa_ kemana?" tanya Hyera dengan suara yang makin melemah. "Henry? _Ah_, dia ada di luar. Kenapa kau mencari dia, _Hyera_ sayang?"

"_Eomma_, Henry _oppa_…,"

"Iya iya, sebentar ya, sayang, _Appa_ akan memanggilnya," ujar sang Ayah, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar ruangan itu.

"_Appa_, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hyera?" tanya Kyuhyun, ketika ayahnya keluar dari ruangan adiknya. "Dia sudah sadar, Kyuhyun-_ah_," balas sang Ayah. "Henry-_ya_, tadi Hyera memanggil namamu. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Nak," tambahnya. "Apa? Hyera memanggil namaku, _appa_?"

Sudah dijelaskan bahwa Henry dan Hyera bersahabat sejak kecil, karena itulah Henry sudah terbiasa memanggil kedua orang tua Hyera dengan sebutan '_appa_' dan '_eomma_'.

"_Ne_, Henry-_ya_, cepat masuk," perintah Ayah Hyera. Henry pun begegas masuk ke ruangan Hyera. Begitupun juga dengan ayah Hyera, Kyuhyun, dan Taemin. "Henry-_ya_," panggil Ibu Hyera. "_Eomma_, apakah Hyera tadi memanggil namaku?" tanya Henry. "_Ne_, tadi Hyera memanggilmu, Nak. Sini, duduk disini," balas Ibu Hyera kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, membiarkan Henry untuk duduk disitu.

"Hyera-_ya_, ini aku…," ucap Henry, menatap dalam kedua bola mata Hyera. "Henry _oppa…_," kata Hyera, dengan suara yang makin lemah. "_Ne_, Hyera-_ya_, ini aku…," Henry tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "_Uljima-yo_… Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, _oppa_," ujar Hyera, menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang telah membasahi pipi Henry. "Kau harus tepati janjimu itu, Hyera-_ya_," ucap Henry terbata-bata. "_Ne_, _oppa_. Aku janji," Senyuman Hyera pun muncul. "_Oppa_, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu,"

"Apa, Hyera-_ya_?" tanya Henry. Kedua tangan Hyera bergerak, melepaskan kalung yang menggantung dilehernya. "Mengapa kau melepaskannya, Hyera-_ya_?" Henry bertanya lagi. "_Oppa_, selama ini aku pasti sudah menyusahkan dirimu. Aku tahu, aku adalah gadis yang sangat manja. Tapi, harus kau ketahui bahwa…," jelas Hyera terputus, kemudian menarik tangan kanan Henry lalu menaruh kalung tadi diatas telapak tangannya. "Apa yang harus ku ketahui?"

"_Saranghaeyo, oppa_,"

Henry terdiam, mendengar perkataan Hyera tadi. Hyera hanya memandang Henry dengan tatapan lemah, namun memaksakan bibir pucatnya untuk tersenyum. "Maaf kalau itu terlalu mengagetkanmu," Suara Hyera semakin pelan, namun Henry dapat menangkap suaranya. "_Na-nado, _Hyera-_ya_,"

"Kau juga mencintaiku, _oppa_?" tanya Hyera, senyumnya makin mengembang. Henry mengangguk perlahan lalu membalas senyuman Hyera dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis. "Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, Hyera-_ya_," jelas Henry. "Aku juga, _oppa_. _Saranghaeyo_," ujar Hyera. "_Nado saranghaeyo_, Hyera-_ya_," balas Henry. Hyera hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan Henry. Kemudian kedua mata Hyera tertutup dengan perlahan. "Hyera-_ya_!" Melihat kedua mata Hyera yang tertutup perlahan itu membuat Henry panik. Henry segera memegang pergelangan tangan Hyera, mengecek denyut jantung Hyera. Hasilnya nihil. "Hyera-_ya_! Bangunlah!" seru Henry, membuat Ibu Hyera, Ayah Hyera, Kyuhyun, dan Taemin ikut terkaget. "Henry-_ya_, ada apa? Kenapa Hyera?" tanya Ibu Hyera.

Henry tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibu Hyera, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Hyera yang sudah terkulai tak bernyawa. "Hyera-_ya_, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau harus bangun Hyera-_ya_!" teriak Henry histeris.

"Panggil dokter!" ujar ayah Hyera. Kyuhyun segera bangkit, memanggil doter yang menangani Hyera. Sang Dokter pun datang dengan beberapa alat pemacu jantung. Dokter itu berusaha untuk memompa jantung Hyera. Namun lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. "Nyonya, Tuan, maafkan saya. Nona Hyera, sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan," ucap sang dokter membuat tangisan Ibu Hyera meledak.

"Hyera-_ya_, jangan tinggalkan _eomma_, Nak. _Eomma_ tahu kamu kuat, Hyera-_ya_, bangunlah!" Ibu Hyera mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hyera, namun ditahan oleh sang Ayah. "_Eomma_, sudah hentikan," ujar Ayah Hyera. "_Appa_, Hyera pasti akan bangun lagi kan?" tanya sang Ibu. Ayah Hyera hanya menghela nafasnya, menahan tangisannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang, menyelak Henry yang tadinya berdiri tepat disebelah kanan Hyera. "Hyera-_ya_, ayo bangunlah! _Oppa_ janji kalau kau terbangun nanti, aku tidak akan menjahilimu lagi, _Oppa_ mohon bangunlah," ucap Kyuhyun, tangisannya pun pecah.

Semua berduka. Hyera telah tiada. Semua terisak melihat tubuh Hyera yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. "Nyonya, Tuan, maafkan saya, saya sudah melakukan semua yang saya bisa, namun ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Saya ikut berduka cita…," kata Sang Dokter. "Terima kasih dokter, Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini memang sudah diluar kehendak manusia," balas Ayah Hyera.

-_flashback end-_

Henry bangkit dari kursi pianonya, berjalan menuju jendela besar rumahnya. Menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada di luar.

_Henry-ya, kau memang bodoh. Kau tidak bisa menjaga orang yang kau cintai bahkan membuatnya tak bernyawa lagi. Lelaki macam apa dirimu?_

Tiba-tiba, bayangan Hyera muncul di depannya. Tersenyum. "Hyera-_ya_…," Henry berusaha mendekati bayangan itu, namun bayangan itu hilang secara perlahan. Henry hanya terdiam setelahnya, "Henry-_ya_, Hyera itu sudah tiada, dan itu semua karena kecerobohan dirimu," bisik Henry pada dirinya sendiri. Henry kesal sekesal-kesalnya, hingga lampu meja yang berada di dekatnya menjadi sasaran. Ia membanting lampu itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk didadanya. "Aku bodoh! Aku memang bodoh!" umpat Henry, lagi-lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Percuma kau menyesalinya, Henry-_ya_, Hyera tidak akan pernah hidup kembali,"

Henry mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa panjangnya. Air mata terus keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya itu. Sampai detik ini, Henry tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri akan kejadian waktu itu. Walaupun kedua orang tua Hyera, dan juga Kyuhyun—Kyuhyun sudah meminta maaf waktu itu, karena telah memojokkan Henry—sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, namun tetap saja Henry masih merasa bersalah.

"Hyera -_ya_, semoga kamu tenang dan bahagia dialam sana. Aku mencintaimu,"

- END -


End file.
